In many environments where host systems use external storage systems, there are multiple physical paths, or buses, to each storage system. One reason for having multiple paths is to provide redundancy in the case of a failed path. Host systems (using appropriate software) send IO (input/output) requests on the multiple physical paths based on specific policies, generally enforced by the software or the operating system in the host systems. Some of the policies may cause the IO requests to be sent on a combination of paths not conducive to optimal processing by the storage system, generally due to the IO request type, the storage system type or the bus type. As such, IO performance of the host system (as well as the storage system) may be reduced.